


Hot dog et parc d'attraction

by Lizzielose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, AU - Soulmate, Drabble, M/M, parc d'attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Vendeur de hot dog était certes un job de merde mais il y avait quand même des avantages





	

**Author's Note:**

> Petit drabble sans prétention :)

Ok, donc c'était ça, sa vie ? Être condamné à regarder des gens autour de lui s'amuser alors que lui devait vendre des hot dogs ? Génial, il avait pas vraiment prévu ça quand il avait arrêté le lycée. Quelle connerie d'ailleurs. Il aurait jamais dû faire ça putain. Sa mère aurait jamais dû le laisser faire. Voilà où il en était maintenant. Un job de merde, une vie de merde, l'extase. Meme Bill avait mieux réussi que lui, il se faisait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'ils allaient dans un bar.   
En plus, il haïssait les parcs d'attraction, mais un boulot reste un boulot. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter des gosses hurler autour de lui pendant 10h heures d'affilée. Au fond, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, agent d'entretien pour les toilettes du parc, l'horreur. 

"Bonjour, il vous reste des hot dogs ?"

"Euh oui, enfin il est plus trop l'heure pour manger là. " 

L'inconnu en face de lui le regarda de travers. Il était vraiment vraiment vraiment beau. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux chocolats, il avait un air paisible. 

"Vous êtes mon âme sœur. " 

"Hein ?"

"Votre phrase. Quelle est votre phrase ?"   
Oh non. Oh non, non, non. C'était pas possible, pas possible du tout. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Mais sa phrase correspond exactement avec celle qu'il lui avait dit, même s'il l'entend 100 fois par jour. Sa phrase à lui n'était pas si commune alors s'il avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, c'était que... 

"Ce que vous venez de dire. C'est ce que vous venez de dire. "

"Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"A 200%."

"Bien, à quelle heure vous finissez ? "

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Il faut bien qu'on ait notre premier rendez vous."

Son sourire était encore plus magnifique que son regard. Alors, peut être qu'il allait se laisser tenter après tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux âmes sœurs, mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était différent. Alors, il pouvait bien se donner la peine d'essayer.


End file.
